Nameless
by Alice Raven B
Summary: Violet Potter is betrayed in the worst way, her friends and supposed family are all in the know. But Violet is not what she appears, she does not play by the rules and if there is one thing she knew, it's was never show her hand. So why wouldn't she turn to the only person who has been honest with her throughout her entire time at Hogwarts? The Hunt is on, and Lady Artemis is here.
1. I have a name

**Premise: Violet Potter is betrayed in the worst way, her friends and supposed family are all in the know. But Violet is not what she appears, she does not play by the rules and if there is one thing she knows, it's to never show her hand. So why wouldn't she turn to the only person who has been honest with her throughout her entire time at Hogwarts? The Hunt is on, and Lady Artemis is rising.**

 **Chapter 1: I have a Name**

* * *

Violet stared at the time turner in her palm, she knew something had been going on all these years. She just never thought that the magnitude of the secrets people she had trusted, had kept from her. Luckily, she had lived by a simple rule her entire life, expect everyone to betray you at some point, and she had been right. She had a suspicion something was going on when Professor Dumbledore had told Hermione and her to use the time turner to save Sirius, and it was an absolute bitch to convince Hermione that she would destroy it, and then she had to go to Knockturn Alley and bargain with Borgin and Bourke for a broken replica. But now it seemed that her suspicion and action had, everything was about to change, especially now that she was nameless.

* * *

 _A few hours ago_

 _Violet watched as the reincarnation of Lord Voldemort put on his robes and then healed Peter Pettigrew's hand, she was biding her time, Sirius and an unlikely Lady Black painting had started training her in secret over summer in the ways of the women of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. Which currently led her to using a hidden blade to slowly cut the binds holding her to the tombstone._

" _Violet Potter, how wonderful for you to be here on the night of my resurrection. Tell me, has Wormtail treated you like a proper Lady?" Voldemort asked._

" _I'm tied up, what do you think?" Violet snapped._

" _So, my dear. We meet again here, once again, I will ask you – as I did back in your first year, and your second. Will you join me?"_

" _Why can't you just leave an orphaned girl alone?"_

" _Because, I know things that you do not. Tell me, girl, have I ever lied to you?"_

" _Well… no, but you have tried to kill me twice already, three times counting when I was a baby and you, you know, killed my entire family?"_

" _Have I ever lied to you, Miss Potter?"_

" _No, you're probably the only one who has always been completely honest in your intentions, even when you were trying to kill me," she said honestly._

" _Then I will tell you this, your parents weren't home the night I attacked. I killed Fleamont and Euphemia Potter, and I tried to kill you and your twin brother. Yet, somehow they all died and the tale was spun by Dumbledore."_

" _Wait… what?"_

" _You have a twin brother, Miss Potter. I should know, I tried to kill him, then you got in the way and were the one to repel me. But of course, I suspect Dumbledore didn't tell you any of this. You will find, Miss Potter, that not everything is as it appears."_

" _Really, and how are you going to prove it?_

 _Voldemort smirked and flung his wand, Violet closed her eyes and waited for Death's embrace while cutting. The only thing that happened was that the ropes dropped and she was freed. She slid the knife back into her sleeve and stood up, massaging her hands while looking at the Dark Lord._

" _What gives?" she said wearily._

" _My spy in Hogwarts has told me you have a certain item in your possession, I will let you go and I will wait 15 minutes. You will come back to me once you know the truth. You look like you've had a run in with me, go, speak whatever you wish to them and you will find the truth."_

 _Without further words he flourished his wand and the Triwizard Trophy landed in her hands, the familiar pull of a portkey pulled her in and she found herself back in the middle of a roaring crowd. Violet went through the usual act, but all throughout it, Voldemort's words were in her mind. Everything changed when she managed to get led into Dumbledore's office._

" _I must go and grab someone, wait here," Dumbledore said._

 _Moments later footsteps were heard, and there were a lot of them. Violet's brow furrowed and then the door opened, following Professor Dumbledore first came in a dark-haired boy with glasses, an older version of him and then the one person who she had hoped wouldn't ever give her up walked through the door. She recognised the older people and knew who the boy was._

" _You've done well Violet, now things are falling into place. You can let your brother and parents take over."_

" _Brother and parents?" Violet was seething, hands clenched to her side._

" _So everything's taken care of Albus?" the adult version of the boy asked._

" _Indeed, it is my boy, Violet announced Voldemort was back to everyone. Of course, we can now announce the fact that you live and that Charles is the true person who defeated Voldemort."_

 _They were ignoring her! Her left hand slid to the knife strapped to her thigh while her right want flicked her wand into her hand – all of this occurring without them even noticing her._

" _So, you're my twin sister?" the boy asked her, she narrowed her eyes at him._

" _Yes Charles, this is your twin sister. The one who's been covering our story so that you could train in secret," the voice that she had always wanted to hear spoke, she didn't even look at Violet but down at the boy._

" _Why," Violet said, forcing her voice to be neutral._

" _Why did I grow up with them, thinking I was alone and unloved!" Violet snapped._

" _It was all for the greater good Violet," the adult man said._

" _Bullshit! You put me through hell for the fucking greater good!"_

" _Violet Potter! You do not use that tone with me, I am your father and the Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter."_

" _Fuck off," she shot back._

" _A father would have been there, a father would have protected me, a father would have put his child first."_

" _Violet, I know you're upset. But we did this because Voldemort isn't dead, and Charles is the only one who can defeat him. We didn't want to, but Professor Dumbledore said –"._

 _The conversation was cut short by shouting that was coming from the hall, Violet's ears honed in on the sounds and heard some of the conversation. "Sirius, you can't go in there. Professor Dumbledore is busy". "Like hell he's busy Moony! My goddaughter was almost killed by a madman, fuck this. I need to make sure she is okay". "Sirius, he told me you were not to come tonight, that he would tell you when you could see her again". "Moony, step away from that goddamn door right now". "Sirius, listen to me, you cannot go…" a smack was heard before the door was pulled open and Sirius rushed in, and then stopped and looked like he'd seen a ghost._

" _James? Lily?" he said, shock completely evident on his face._

" _Hello Padfoot," James said, standing up straighter. Violet saw Professor Lupin in the background cradling his face where a bruise was forming around his eye where she guessed Sirius had punched him._

" _Violet!" Sirius saw her condition and moved straight over to her, checking her over then turned back to the gathered group._

" _I was hoping Remus could have kept you outside and away," Albus sighed._

" _What the hell is going on," Sirius growled out._

" _Sirius, we've been in hiding all these years, training Charles for his battle with Voldemort. I know we should have told you about it, but Albus said it was a matter of winning the war and losing it," James said, walking up and attempting to hug Sirius, but he pushed James away and looked at him, Lily and then to Charles, before letting his eyes set on Remus._

" _Did you know, Moony?"_

" _Sirius, don't ask me to –"_

" _Did you know!" Sirius shouted, Violet watched as her Professor from last year nodded his head._

" _Sirius, I'm sure you can forgive Remus for –"_

" _TWELVES YEARS!" Sirius cut Lily off._

" _TWELVES YEARS I SPEND IN AZKABAN, GUILTY OVER THE FACT WORMTAIL HAD KILLED YOU, THAT I CHASED HIM AND LEFT VIOLET ALONE WITH THOSE HORRIBLE DURSLEY'S. AND YOU WERE ALIVE ALL THAT TIME?"_

" _It was for the greater good Sirius," Albus said, standing up straighter. Violet took a look of the room and did not like what she was seeing, she could see that Charles had his wand in his hand, and Lily had hers, Remus had his, even Dumbledore has his. Sirius didn't have his wand back, though she knew he had an illegal one from Borgin and Bourke's._

" _THE GREATER GOOD? TELL ME, WAS THE GREATER GOOD WORTH LETTING A YOUNG GIRL BE TREATED LIKE A SLAVE, WORTH LEAVING A BROTHER IN THE DARKNESS OF AZKABAN? TELL ME WHAT YOUR GREATER GOOD WAS WORTH."_

" _Padfoot, I know your upset. But we're here now, Charles is ready to face Voldemort. We, no, I need you with me. I need my best friend, my fellow marauder by my side in this upcoming war," he said._

" _And what of Violet? You expect me to leave the one person in the world I vowed to protect? I view as my own daughter?"_

" _Violet will be taught the duties of being a lady of a Most Ancient and Most Noble House, Lily and Molly will educate her, then she'll marry Ron while Charles marries Ginevra and –"_

" _I'll what?" Violet spoke up, hate in her eyes._

" _You'll marry into the Weasley family, binding our families together more thoroughly."_

" _You expect to just waltz in her and command me to marry someone, like I haven't spent all of my life fighting to just be treated like I'm human?"_

" _You're exaggerating, everything Petunia and Vernon did was to aid in the Greater Good. Dumbledore kept us updated on everything that happened at that house."_

 _Violet's heart broke, and with one look to Sirius, she could tell his heart was broken as well. She had to move quick, they were outnumbered and she had no idea if Sirius was in a condition to fight._

" _So, you knew about everything?" she said, looking directly at the woman who was supposed to be her mother._

" _You knew about the cupboard, about the lashings, about the punishment, burns, whippings, beatings, you knew about all of that?" Violet stood up and she was not happy, then she realised something, everything that Tom had told her was right. He had never lied to her, and he was always honest with her. Now she knew the truth, her family was alive and they knew everything, yet that didn't come help her._

" _Yes, we knew, you had to be kept in a certain condition so that everything we've worked towards for the greater good could come to pass," Albus admitted._

" _All my life, I wished for a family, I wanted to have a home, to belong. And now, you've been alive all this time. Well, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised anymore – I'm not going to do what you want me to, you can go to hell, fight your war, I'm not going to take any part in it," Violet wanted to lash out, but, she found that being the better person is what will get her the best of this situation._

" _Both of us are out cub, we'll travel away from this god forsaking place," Sirius said, placing his hand on her shoulder._

" _You're not going to help us Padfoot?" James said surprised._

" _You left me in Azkaban for twelve years James! And you knew all about Violet's living conditions? I escaped Azkaban to protect her, I made a vow the night you asked me to be her godfather. And I'll be damned if I break my vow to her, the way you two broke the marauder's vow to me. Brother's until the end? All it took was some scarlet whore and an old man to show where your true loyalties lie," Sirius spat._

" _Don't call my mother that!" Charles flicked his wand and wordlessly cast, but Violet was ahead of him, knife drawn and already flying through the air. A few moments later and a cry was heard as the knife struck true and lodged itself right into Charles' right shoulder blade._

" _You bitch! How dare you attack your brother! The saviour of the wizarding world!"_

" _You haven't saved anything yet," Violet didn't wait as she let herself go, she started casting at anyone who wasn't Sirius. It took Sirius a few moments before he too started casting, Violet showed a different hand that Professor Lupin or Professor Dumbledore had ever seen before as she cast her and Sirius' way towards the door, spells flying and destruction going on throughout the room. A cutting curse hit her arm when she got to the door and blood oozed down it, she gritted her teeth and Sirius blocked the oncoming spells._

" _Violet, you turn your back on us and you'll be cast out of the Potter family!" James sneered, and Violet now saw how Snape hated him._

" _Then cast me out, I would rather be nameless than pretend to be in a family with the three of you," Violet replied while healing the cut._

" _I Lord James Henry Potter of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter do hereby declare Violet Elaine Potter stripped of her Potter name, and do hereby cast her out," a flash of magic and Violet heard Sirius inhale a deep breath._

" _Sirius, I am going to make a big distraction, use it to get out of here. I'll find you later," Violet whispered as he knelt down to help her heal._

" _I'm not going to leave you cub."_

" _You and I both know they aren't going to get you free, I need you to run so that we can both be free. I have a plan," Violet said looking at her godfather, he wanted to protest but he eventually just nodded._

" _3…2…1… now!" Violet set of sparks and fireworks – a spell curtesy of the twins, and the Potter's, Remus and Albus averted their eyes, blinded – this was long enough for Sirius to transform and run and for Violet to run straight towards her dorm. As she got in, she found Ron and Hermione waiting for her._

" _So, how'd it go?" Ron asked._

" _How'd what go Ronald?" Violet snapped, not wanting to deal with his attitude._

" _What he means is, how did it go meeting Charlie and your parents? They're great people and –" Hermione started and Violet turned around and stared at the two of them._

" _You knew?" she ground out._

" _Of course mate, why else do you think we weren't able to write over summer? Hermione and I spent summer with your parents and brother catching them up on the stuff that's been going on, Hermione's been taught by your mum and she is fantastic. Your brother is pretty good as well, likes playing chess and is real smart," Ron said, Violet just saw red and clenched her fist – even Hermione and Ron knew, was she and Sirius the only ones kept in the dark?_

" _It doesn't matter anymore, my lovely father disowned me when I told him I want nothing more to do with their war."_

" _Wait, what means that…"_

" _It means I will not EVER be warming your bed," Violet snapped before shooting straight up to her room, closing the door and locking it before warding it so Hermione couldn't get in._

* * *

 _Present time_

Violet held the time turner in her hand, she looked at it and thought about how much betrayal she has experienced before getting up and rummaging through her very tightly secured and highly protected chest for a few things. She had some things to do and they were important, but most of all, she pulled out a black diary with the initials T.M.R. on it, she should have destroyed this in the Chamber but instead she and Tom had made a deal, she keep the diary intact until she decided whether or not she wanted to fight a war against him. Now, she was going to be doing something very different.

"Guess there's no need for me to pretend anymore, is there Hed?" Violet mused to her snow-white owl and probably only friend.

"Wish me luck," and with that Violet pulled on her invisibility cloak, holding everything she held dear in her expanded purse, she made her way to the room of requirement, something she had found with the help of the diary. And went inside before activating the time turner.

Line break

The thing about the Potter's story is that they'd have to have gone to great lengths to make it appear that they were all dead. And currently, back in time Violet was still the only Potter. And revenge is a dish best served… cold. After all, Violet was going to finally show the true side of her.

Hours later she apparated to the graveyard and found herself a hidden spot where she can watch everything under invisibility cloak. She waited and watched as she appeared and then everything that occurred including Voldemort letting her go and then summoning his Death Eaters.

"You can come out now," his voice echoed and all the heads of the Death Eaters turned.

Violet sighed and then removed the cloak from her shoulders, the Death Eater's all pulled out their wands but Voldemort put his hand up stopping them from moving as Violet walked forwards.

"Well Miss Potter, did I lie to you?" he said, amused.

"No, you didn't. And it's not Potter anymore – I was disowned, I'm not just Violet," she replied.

"So, what will you decide to do now, Violet?"

"Revenge, I'm all out of cards and so are they. So, I will stop playing their game and show my hand. Though I will have a few conditions," she said.

"Well, go on, tell me," Voldemort crossed his arms over his chest.

"Sirius Black, he is not to be touched by anyone. He was in the dark as much as me and he will stand at my side."

"Very well, anything else?"

"I'm not going to take your mark, I don't care about interacting with junior Death Eaters, but, I will warn them now that what they saw of me was all an act to please the masses. If they so much as annoy me, I will gut them like pigs."

"It seems that this version of you is much more interesting than I anticipated. I can agree to that, if you agree to be my apprentice and learn the darkest of arts with me," Voldemort did not look at his inner circle, his red eyes only looking at Violet's emerald ones.

"Deal, though there may be a problem with my education. As I was disowned, I no longer have any money to pay for my tuition at Hogwarts, and I need to be there to administer my wrath," Violet said annoyed.

"Lucius," Voldemort said, a death eater was quick to move forward and kneel.

"Yes, my lord?" he said nervously.

"You will take care of that, along with those of you on the board. I expect you and your lot to get our newest friend anything she desires, I believe we are yet to see the true extent of her darkness," Voldemort said amused.

"As you command, my lord," he stammered.

"Lastly, my dear Violet. You will need a name, one that will be remembered along with the destruction you will bring," he said and Violet smiled.

"I've already thought of one, as I will let my true self out, I will be known to all as Lady Artemis."

"Come Lady Artemis, I believe you will need to show my dear friends just how sincere you are in joining us," Tom held his hand out to Violet, Violet took his hand and looked him directly in his eyes, showing him the place where she wanted to prove herself.

* * *

The next day in the muggle newspapers as well the Daily Prophet came a picture of a destroyed house in Little Whinging. But furthermore, there were pictures of three bodies on the lawn, each of them had various cuts and carvings on their bodies. And written on the lawn in flames that never seemed to die were the words "The Hunt Has Begun."


	2. Malfoy's Lesson

**Premise: Violet Potter is betrayed in the worst way, her friends and supposed family are all in the know. But Violet is not what she appears, she does not play by the rules and if there is one thing she knows, it's to never show her hand. So why wouldn't she turn to the only person who has been honest with her throughout her entire time at Hogwarts? The Hunt is on, and Lady Artemis is rising.**

 **A/N: Not quite sure what the pairings will be, quite likely it'll be Fem!Harry x Voldemort with maybe some side Fem!Harry x female characters. If you'd like to have a say in who Fem!Harry sleeps with, so long as it can coincide with the plot leave a review with the name of the character you want to see sleep with her and possible Tom Riddle.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Malfoy's Lesson**

 _Location - Gringotts_

" _So… what can you do for me Griphook? I'd like access to my family vaults as I am the last Potter," Violet said, tapping her fingers against the counter._

" _At the current moment, you're only able to access the trust vault as you are not an emancipated minor," the Goblin replied, Violet growled in frustration._

" _I was entered into the Triwizard Tournament, in the eyes of the Ministry I am 'of age' therefore I should have access to all of the House Potter vaults."_

" _Yes, we know about your current status. Unfortunately, there isn't much I can do to help you in this situation. Not without a Ministry approved document which states that you are 'of age' by official standards signed by the Head of the Department of Magical Relations and at least two other heads involved in the Triwizard tournament's legal team," he replied and Violet gritted her teeth before she had an idea._

" _What is it going to cost me, to get into the House Potter Vault? And what limits would be acceptable," Violet said leaning back on her chair, she could see gears turning and the signs of greed appearing in Griphook's eyes._

" _Well… for a large fee, I could let you access 40% of your family's vault. But, I want a further 5% of the vault in fees for allowing you into your family vault at such a stage."_

" _Give me 50% and a bottomless bag to store money and items in, and you can take 10% from the remaining amount inside – so long as you cover up the tracks indefinitely," Violet countered._

" _45% and the bottomless bag, for 10%"_

" _No. Give me 50%, the bag and you can take 10% from the remainder."_

" _Can't do that. 42%, you get the bag and I get 10% that's my last offer."_

" _How about… give me 47%, the bag as well as a Gringotts platinum card – which I do know you have, you take 13% and I'm planning to open an account under a different pseudonym which you can also manage. And, my godfather is the Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black – I can direct him to you for his finances. Would that be agreeable?" Violet watched as he thought, greed coming to the forefront of his mind._

" _It's a deal, you have access to 47% of the Potter Finances, its items, I'll bring you a bottomless bag for the items and galleons you wish to withdraw. I suspect you'll want the platinum card for the new account you wish to open?" Griphook said._

" _You guess it, oh, and I shouldn't have to mention that everything that was just spoken about in this room should be kept a secret. Do I have your blood oath?" Violet asked._

" _I, Prince Griphook the IV, seventh son of King Ragnok the III, do hereby swear a blood oath to Violet Elaine Potter that everything that has been spoken about here today shall remain solely between the two of us. And if given out at any stage, even against my will, shall cause my death or a great price upon the Goblin nation. So I say, so mote it be," Griphook sliced his palm, then gestured for Violet's hand. Violet held he hand out and Griphook cut it before the clasped bleeding hands. The magic of Gringotts then sealed the oath and their palms were healed aside from a thin line on each._

" _Now, onto the first order of business then. Which would you like first? Set up the new account or go to the Potter Family Vault?" Griphook asked._

" _Well Griphook, which do you think I want to do first?"_

" _Given that you need Galleons to open an account, we'll go to the Potter Vaults first. I assume you also wish to go to your trust fund?" Griphook asked and Violet nodded and he smirked._

" _Very well, wait a few moments while I fetch you a bottomless bag for your withdrawal," he said and Violet stood and waited._

 _At the end of the transaction, the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter only had a third of the wealth they used to have, Violet's trust fund was completely empty. She had taken a bunch of rare books and magical items from the vault, including some dragonhide armour and robes, wand holders, even just expensive pieces of jewellery. And had opened up her own account under the name Artemis Lilith Chayse._

* * *

Location – Unknown

Tom hadn't told her where they would be setting up their base of operations, just that after their visit to Little Whinging which had the entire inner circle view the once hailed Girl-who-lived as something completely different than what she was. She used a lot of curses which were solely located in the Black Family Grimoire, which contained a plethora of dark and forbidden curses. Furthermore, she had used a cursed knife which was traditionally wielded by the daughters of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black – and carved her way through her Uncle, Aunt and Cousin. They all saw a darkness which had been hidden, and for those who were parents of children at Hogwarts who had previously boasted about annoying and picking on Violet. Well… they would receive a stern warning to not annoy her anymore, lest they start naming new heirs or heiresses.

"Am I to believe you had a time turner, yet you have no money?" Tom asked, when they were in the silence of the study at Malfoy Manor the next morning, Violet just shrugged despite having a small smile.

"So those flames you wrote on the lawn with, they won't die out unless dealt with by a powerful Wizard or Witch, right?" Violet asked, deflecting the question to something else.

"Don't think I don't know what you're trying to do, girl. We will return to this subject a bit later. As for the spell I used for you, yes, it won't die out unless a significantly more powerful magical core extinguishes it. Likely, only Dumbledore himself or perhaps even Madam Bones if she is as good as I suspect she is," Tom replied casually, as he inspected Lucius' office and made himself comfortable.

Violet on the other hand was browsing the various books that were on the shelves of the Malfoy patriarch's private office. She looked at a few interesting titles, before getting out the book she had brought with her.

"I brought this back to you, unharmed, now. Will you remove that glamour I know you're wearing?" Violet asked, holding the book up but not turning around as she was still looking through the shelves of books for anything that might pique her interest.

"You're quite the perceptive one, aren't you? How could you tell I was wearing a glamour even before I resurrected?"

"I'm not an absolute imbecile, and I'm more sensitive and perceptive to magic than many others are," Violet replied.

"It would appear so, and I will allow you to keep my book in your care. Call it a sign that I trust you will not betray me," he said, then waved his wand over his visage.

The change was instantaneous, gone was the hideous and terrifying form that was previously shown and in its place was a man who appeared to be in his mid-twenties. Sporting dark brown locks, crimson irises and a fairly attractive complexion, Violet was positive that most women would have swooned right on the spot if the charming, attractive man smiled at them. Of course, she knew who he really was.

"I'm flattered Tom, now, you going to give me any ideas about your plans?"

"I'll tell you all of my plans, when you show me the real you. The one who will stand by my side as I take over magical Britain," he said stoically, Violet turned around at that and raised an eyebrow at him.

"But my dear Tom," Violet said, she cocked her head to the side before a smirk slowly graced her face.

Violet allowed her hips to swing as she moved towards him, she was not daft and knew that she was easily one of the most attractive girls in her year level. Her sizeable D cup breasts, bordering double D cup almost rivalled the bust of Susan Bones herself. She wasn't large like Millicent Bulstrode, she was skinny despite her Aunt and Uncle's best efforts to keep her malnourished.

"You wouldn't know what to do with me if I did," she slid into his lap, facing him with only a few inches between the two of them, her chest was lightly touching against his own and she could feel his arousal – good to know he wasn't completely asexual or gay or whatever he might have been.

Just as quick as she was on his lap, she had vacated the seat and seemingly disappeared from the office altogether leaving a stunned Tom Riddle alone in Lucius Malfoy's office.

Violet chuckled to herself as she walked the hallowed halls of Malfoy manor with books in her hand including Tom's diary, taking in the old-fashioned architecture and the atmosphere of dark magic which permeated from the very walls.

As she rounded a corner she bumped into someone, dropping all of the books that she had been carrying. She looked at the person she bumped into who stared back at her with shock on his face.

* * *

Draco Malfoy had come home from school in the morning expecting everything to be going normally, the return of the Dark Lord meant that he would soon be joining the ranks of the Death Eaters like his father. Speaking of which, his father had told him that the Dark Lord and his guest would be living at Malfoy Manor with them and he was not to agitate or annoy them whatsoever. Figuring the Dark Lord's guest was someone important and likely very influential and hearing that they would most likely be some kind of pureblood lord. He would have to go and introduce himself as the Heir of the Manor.

He rounded the corner to the office when he walked into someone, books sprawled out on the floor. He cursed inwardly, who would be stupid enough to be coming from this direction. Whoever it was better have a good excuse! He was the Heir of this manor and these would be his books!

Draco found himself looking directly into the emerald green eyes of the one person who had been a pain in his side for the past four years. Yet, she looked completely different from what he had seen before, however, his mouth spoke first.

"Potter! What's a Mudblood like you doing here!" the next thing Draco knew, he was on the ground experiencing a lot of pain. The last thing he saw were emerald eyes glaring down at him before his world turned blank.

When Draco awoke, he looked directly into the eyes of his very concerned mother. Narcissa Malfoy nee Black was not an idiot, she knew darkness when she could see it. Ever since she first met the girl in the Minister's Box at the Quidditch World Championship – she could tell that the girl had Black Blood and that there was darkness behind those eyes. A Daughter of the House of Black knew another daughter of the House of Black when she saw one. And like her – she was good at hiding her true self.

"Mother, Potter! She!"

"Is the Dark Lord's Guest. The Dark Lord is not happy with you Draco – your father had to beg your ignorance that you and many of the other children of our group haven't been informed about the recent developments. Furthermore, you are to never antagonise Violet again. She made it abundantly clear she would stop playing the game between Dumbledore and the Dark Lord. Her being here means that she has chosen a side, do not expect her to be the same as she was before Draco. Or I will not be able to protect you again," Narcissa said.

"But Potter! she did this to me!"

"And I think that she was restraining herself from doing more, your father expects you to apologise as soon as you are able to walk again. There's only so much magic can do, I think your genitals will be quite tender for a while. When you feel you can walk again, do so. I must go and make sure Violet was not overly offended by your actions."

As Narcissa exited the room where her son was being cared for, she shook her head and sighed. The girl had been polite enough to mention Draco being injured when she has passed her in the hall which led her to find Draco curled up on the ground with his hands between his legs and sobbing.

Narcissa walked down the halls until she reached a slightly ajar door, this door in Malfoy Manor used to belong to Lucius' sister before she was married off. Inside, though, was the girl who was reading one of the books she had taken from Lucius' office and seemed to be taking notes.

"I know you're there," her voice echoed and Narcissa gulped, before pushing the door open.

"Lady Malfoy, do you need anything?" Violet asked, she looked up momentarily before she turned her attention back to the book on dark magic she was reading.

"Thank you, for telling me about Draco. Again, from the Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy, I beg your forgiveness for his impudence. My husband and the other members of the inner circle have yet to inform their heirs and heiresses of the changes as you know everyone only just returned from Hogwarts today."

"So long as he and the rest of them know their place, I won't have any issues. My threat remains Lady Malfoy, if he angers me again. You'll have to find a way to beg for my mercy," Violet's voice was cold and Narcissa shivered at the commanding tone she had.

"And I believe you should begin referring to me as Lady Artemis, or Miss Chayse. I'll let you figure out which one I prefer," Violet then waved the older woman away, who was quick to leave the room which seemed to permeate in darkness. Hoping that her son had learnt his lesson or she and Lucius would be put in a position of begging that they hoped to never be in.


	3. Summer Pt 1

**Premise: Violet Potter is betrayed in the worst way, her friends and supposed family are all in the know. But Violet is not what she appears, she does not play by the rules and if there is one thing she knows, it's to never show her hand. So why wouldn't she turn to the only person who has been honest with her throughout her entire time at Hogwarts? The Hunt is on, and Lady Artemis is rising.**

 **A/N: Not quite sure what the pairings will be, quite likely it'll be Fem!Harry x Voldemort with maybe some side Fem!Harry x female characters. If you'd like to have a say in who Fem!Harry sleeps with, so long as it can coincide with the plot leave a review with the name of the character you want to see sleep with her and possible Tom Riddle.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Summer Part 1**

 _Flashback – 2_ _nd_ _year_

 _Violet sat beside a petrified Hermione in the nurse's office, she still couldn't quite put her thoughts together about what to do about the Basilisk. Violet was not an idiot like many people believed she was, in fact, she had used her invisible cloak to traverse the forbidden section of the Library until all the clues added up. It took her two weeks since the first incident to determine Slytherin's beast as a Basilisk. I mean really, how could people think an Acromantula did that!_

" _Tracey, I don't know if you can hear me. But I'm damned close to figuring this shit out, Mummy and Daddy will have the potion to me when they're able to," Violet heard a voice said quietly in a secluded bed nearby._

 _Curios, she quietly walked to the source to see a blonde-haired girl sobbing next to the bed of a petrified Slytherin girl. Strange, she hadn't heard any indication of any Slytherin students being petrified. Wouldn't Dumbledore have said something about that?_

" _What do you want Potter?" the voice cut through her thoughts, she was getting a venomous glare from the blonde._

" _When did this happen?" Violet asked._

" _Why does it matter to you? We're Slytherin's, you're the Gryffindor Golden girl. We shouldn't matter to you," she spat._

" _I'm concerned about all of the attacks that have occurred, previously I thought it was just the other Houses, but if a Slytherin student was also attacked, that means that something is off," Violet said sitting down next to the girl to think._

" _I didn't say you could sit here!" the girl protested._

" _Shut up, I'm thinking. What was different about Tracey than the other Slytherin students?"_

" _Tracey is a Half-Blood, her parents didn't support You-Know-Who in the last war, they remained neutral. Now piss off," she snapped at Violet who just looked at the girl and nodded before standing up._

" _What's your name?" Violet asked._

" _Daphne Greengrass, what's it to you Potter?"_

" _I'll find the chamber and get rid of the Basilisk, Daphne, I promise you."_

 _Flashback – After the Chamber_

" _Mother… fucking… son… of… a…BITCH!" Violet cursed as she limped up the stairs of the girls bathroom, Ron was nowhere to be seen, figures he'd run out of there._

" _Potter! What the hell happened?" Daphne asked shocked, seeing a limping, bleeding girl clutching a black diary._

 _"Well, at least the company is pleasant at least. Didn't I tell you before? I was going to deal with the basilisk," Violet replied, she stumbled a bit as she walked, then she felt some of her weight lifted and found the blonde girl helping her._

" _Looks like you're almost dead Potter," she replied._

" _You should see the other guy," Violet chuckled and the blonde girl rolled her eyes as they moved slowly towards the infirmary._

" _How's Tracey's recovery going?"_

" _She's getting better, still stuck in a hospital bed but she's at least trying to catch up on the school year. With some help, she'll be able to stay in our year level."_

" _That's good, I'm glad she's okay. I heard the Mandrake's will be ready soon, it's almost a coincidence that Dumbledore gets Sprout to have mandrakes the year a basilisk attacks. Maybe it's just my exhaustion talking," Violet mumbled._

" _I agree with you Potter, it's very suspicious," she replied._

" _Violet, call me Violet."_

" _Why would I do that Potter?"_

" _Because, I think I'd like to be your friend. You seem way more interesting than Ron's 'Quidditch this, Quidditch that' or Hermione's 'Study this, Study that'."_

" _Fine, call me Daphne. But ONLY when we are alone, I don't know what kind of shit Malfoy would give me or worse, Tracey, if he knew I was speaking to you on a friendly basis."_

" _See, we can be great friends," Violet chuckled seeing that Daphne said Malfoy's name the way she does, with utter loathing._

" _Shut up Potter."_

 _Flashback – 3_ _rd_ _year._

" _So, you're saying a mass murderer is after you? And Dementors are after you?" Daphne asked sounding perplexed, the two of them were currently in an empty classroom in one of the many abandoned halls that Hogwarts has._

" _Pretty much," Violet shrugged, she had made some bullshit excuse to get away from Ron and Hermione who seemed determined to keep her with them when she stopped responding to any Slytherin bullying or any of Ron's or the other Gryffindor's insults and ignored them._

" _Christ Potter, you never get a break, do you? Okay, get your wand out Potter," Daphne instructed._

" _Why? We're studying Potions?"_

" _I will not have you unable to defend yourself, so, at least half an hour of our study time will be spent teaching you how to defend yourself," Daphne stated._

" _Aw, you care about me that much Daph?" Violet teased._

" _Shut up Potter, wand out. Come on, hurry up" Daphne sent a stinging hex at Violet who battered it away with her hand surprising the blonde, as Violet just grinned._

" _Well, you're full of surprises aren't you Potter?"_

 _Flashback – 3_ _rd_ _year after learning about the Patronus charm._

" _Where were you Potter!" Daphne snapped, as she stopped pacing when Violet ran in._

" _Sorry! Professor Lupin kept me back after class. He told me about something called the Patronus charm, supposed to ward off Dementors or something," Violet said as she put her bag down only to dodge a spell from Daphne._

" _You. Were. Late." She ground out before sending more spells, some which were questionable. Violet responded but blocking, dodging and parrying the spells away as if she were duelling with a sword._

 _Violet then danced around Daphne, the two already knowing fully well that Violet was actually really good with a wand when it came to exchanging spells and even fought dirty sometimes. It became apparent to Daphne that the Violet that everyone saw was but a façade put on by the girl in order to stave away attention from the likes of Dumbledore and the majority of the populace._

 _It took around 10 minutes, but Violet danced around Daphne, knocking her over and then summoning her wand to herself with a Cheshire cat grin. Violet then handed Daphne's wand back as Daphne began to detail the spells she'd be teaching, from her family library no less. All with a small smile as the Ice Queen of Slytherin actually enjoyed the golden girl's company when it was just the two of them._

 _Flashback – 3_ _rd_ _year, before the Time Turner incident._

" _Professor Lupin said that the patronus charm is powered by a happy thought, I've tried all of the ones I have. They only form some kind of misty shield. I'm out of ideas Daph," Violet sighed as she leaned back._

" _I have one idea that might work Potter," Daphne said sitting next to Violet._

" _Great! What is it? Is it going to be like a – " Violet's words were cut off as soft lips met her own, sending fireworks off in her head, unknowingly she closed her eyes and pressed into the soft lips._

" _Try it now."_

" _Expecto Patronum," Violet whispered, immediately a large silver serpent emerged from the wand, much like the Basilisk that Violet faced in her 2_ _nd_ _year, but obviously in mist form. The basilisk gave a phantom roar before curling itself around the two of them, fully corporeal and Violet and Daphne both were able to touch it, it felt warm and happy much like the memory that prompted it, the memory of Violet's first kiss._

" _That was beautiful," Daphne breathed out in a bare whisper._

" _So are you," Violet replied, a faint blush crept up the other girl's cheeks._

" _Shut up Potter," Daphne said with a smile, but even as she smiled she pushed Violet back against the seat she was on and straddled her before lowering her head and capturing her lips again._

 _End Flashback._

* * *

Daphne Greengrass felt a chill go up her spine as she flooed into Malfoy Manor, while her family had apparently stayed neutral in the previous war due to her Grandfather's stance as being a grey house. Now that her father was the head of the house, she found herself in amongst the pureblood supremacist crowds a lot more often at social gatherings.

Some kind of big meeting was going down at Malfoy Manor, all of the pureblood Slytherin and some Ravenclaw and even some pureblood Hufflepuff's were in attendance and mingling. She hated having to mingle, she would much prefer to be with the company of her girlfriend.

Girlfriend, at that word Daphne smiled. Sure, it was very much a secret that Daphne and Violet Potter were in love, the only person who knew was Tracey and she was sworn to secrecy due to a life debt Tracey owed Daphne. It had been a nightmare to get around the Yule Ball debacle, they couldn't go together despite how much Daphne wanted to, so they settled for sneaking off for some quality broom closet time in their yule ball gowns and a private dance in the Room of Requirement much, much later.

If there was one thing that Daphne had come to know about Violet, is that Violet was a girl who walked the line between Light and Dark and had a façade that was way more complex than her own Ice Queen Persona, if anything, she would call her girlfriend the Queen with many Faces. She still wasn't sure she'd seen the real one.

"So, my father's heard some big news. The Dark Lord's powers increased with the addition of a new general," Pansy Parkinson said while sipping on a drink.

"Whoever it is, they're sure to be powerful," Theodore Nott added lazily from a corner.

"Well, if they're important enough for the Dark Lord to put them as a general already, we should do our best to be on their good side. Shouldn't we? Perhaps we could offer him Daphne's pet Half-blood," Pansy said with a smile, Daphne narrowed her eyes at Pansy then looked at the locked door where the meeting was taking place.

Currently, all of the inner circle were in a private meeting with the Dark Lord being updated on the newest member of the inner circle. Apparently the new General, from what her father has seen, is magically powerful and as dark as Bellatrix LeStrange, only saner.

"What do you think they're going to be like Draco? You've met them haven't you since well the Dark Lord and they are residing in your home?" Blaise asked, his mother was inside and he wouldn't put it past the infamous Black Widow to try and get this new person into her bed or something similar.

"You'll see soon enough…" Draco said with a faraway look.

They didn't have to wait long, nor did they expect what happened to… well… happen. The door exploded outwards along with flying bodies, the most prominent being Lord Nott and Greengrass who were on the floor, bleeding heavily and covered in scars.

Everyone gasped at who walked through the door, dressed in a long black dress which hugged her body perfectly, emerald green eyes and the famous scar shining in the light of the room. Violet emerged, wand not even in her hand.

"Do you see now, why I have appointed her to such a role Nott, Greengrass?" the voice and appearance of the Dark Lord sent chills down the spines of all the kids, seeing the Dark Lord standing behind the infamous Girl-Who-Lived.

"Her wand… She…"

"Didn't even deem you worthy enough to draw it against, dear Violet is not only my newest general, but she is also my protégé. I will be training her myself over the summer, and when we are not busy, she is expected to receive the same treatment you give me my friends. You would do well to know that her potential will outweigh your importance in my mind. Dumbledore, and the light will be crippled by the weapon they intended to use against us, and I am able to cultivate that weapon. And you, children, I expect that you'll treat the ex, Miss Potter, with the respect she deserves," the Dark Lord looked at each of them, yet Daphne could only really look at how Violet looked.

Her long hair was freely kept, her legs were on display which Daphne liked, her curves made Daphne unconsciously lick her lips and her chest looked slightly constricted by the dress but her tits were definitely standing out. Her pale face and emerald eyes finished off the look, and they were staring directly at Daphne.

"My dear, I have some more business with my inner circle. It shouldn't take too long, so I will leave you and your… classmates to get acquainted," the Dark Lord said as he moved past her and left the room in silence.

Lord Nott and Greengrass followed behind the other inner circle members as they were limping, leaving the room with many Slytherin's, an ex-Gryffindor and complete silence. However, Daphne could see Pansy, Millicent, Theodore, Blaise, and pretty much everyone but Draco reach for their wands. The only others who didn't were Tracey and herself. Daphne's hand did touch her wand, just in case spells went flying at her and Tracey. Which she knew was quite possible with how messy her Violet got during a duel.

"Are you sure you all want to do this?" Violet asked, her green eyes roamed around the room as the lights flickered wildly.

"We ain't gonna follow you Blood-traitor!" Nott growled before firing off a curse.

The lights shut off and the only light that was provided was that of spell fire, Violet completely disappeared in the darkness and then the spells started being thrown around the room or back at their casters. Daphne cast a protego around her and Tracey to prevent any spells from hurting them while Draco dived behind cover and remained still.

A loud scream echoed throughout the manor and spell fire immediately stopped, the lights turned back on to reveal Violet with her hand through the ribcage of Theodore Nott, blood drenching her arms as she lifted him up in the air. Blood dripped down his chin as he gasped for air. A sickening crunch was then heard and Violet dropped his body, her arm came out with his crushed heart in her hand which she unceremoniously dropped at her feet.

"Anyone else?" she asked, everyone shook their heads and took a few steps back.

"Good. Daphne, Tracey, come on," Violet said looking in their direction before walking off.

Daphne and Tracey looked at each other before shrugging and following, though both girls were shaking from the body that was left for the House Elves to clean up.

* * *

 _Girl-Who-Lived not Real? Potter's Alive!_

 _That's right dear reader's, it's been revealed to us by none other than Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore that the Girl-Who-Lived was a complete façade. One put in place by Albus Dumbledore in tangent with Lord and Lady Potter to conceal the true vanquisher of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Charles Fleamont Potter – the true Boy-Who-Lived. That's right, it was young wizard Charles Potter that defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Lord & Lady Potter along with Albus Dumbledore decided to hide him from the public and train him in case the Dark Lord rose again as he did at the end of the Tri-Wizard Tournament._

 _Violet Potter was kept in the dark about her parents and Brother being alive, and this reader heard that she didn't take the news well and tried to attack her parents and brother! However, Charles Potter proved himself to be trained as expected and repelled her attacks. Charles Potter, along with long-time friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger will take over the mantle of Boy-Who-Lived and lead the fight against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Albus Dumbledore has also informed us that the coming year, Slytherin Students in particular will be watched and young Charles Potter will be leading those students who wish to fight against the Dark Lord and monitor the dark students from committing any further atrocities like their parents did during the War._

 _Lord & Lady Potter also gave us some shocking news! Violet Potter's actions against her brother and parents have forced them to disown her from the family! That's right, the former Girl-Who-Lived is without a name! And that means she is without a family to back her._

" _It's unlikely we'll see her next year, she can't afford to pay for classes" said classmate Seamus Finnegan._

" _Good riddance to a terrible student I say," stated Potions Master Severus Snape._

 _This reporter doesn't quite know what to make of it, only time will tell if Violet No-Name, the winner of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, will return to Hogwarts. Perhaps she will go abroad? It was reported that Violet and the French Champion were quite close friends before they departed from the school._

 _We at the Daily Prophet will endeavour to bring you more news!_

 _Rita Skeeter._


End file.
